Saiyuki Famly
by FemGenjo Sanzo
Summary: Mizuki and Akari now 17. There lives change for better or worse. Watch as they go on a journey.OK, if you have not read Pregnant you need to read it first.
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki and Akari now 17. There lives change for better or worse. Watch as they go on a journey.

I only own Saiyuki in my dreams.

OK, if you have not read Pregnant you need to read it first.

I'm gonna give a base description on the siblings that did not make an appearance in Pregnant.

Haku -Koumyo

Gender: male -Gender: male

age:7 -age: 7

Hear color: Brown -Hear color: blond

Eye color:Gold -eye color: Purple

Kun -Ryoma

Gender: female -Gender; Male

Age:5 -Age: 5

Hear color: Blond -Hear Color: Brown

Eye Color: Gold -Eye Color: Purple

====Story Start====

(Akari's POV)

I woke up to rusling on the other side of the room. I thought that was Mizuki getting up to go to the bathroom, but when I looked over there I saw a youkai standing over Mizuki's futon.

"Mizuki wake up!" I yelled without thinking.

Mizuki sat up and hit the youkai were it madder. The youkai hit the floor hard.

"What the fudge happened?" Mizuki inquired me.

"Don't know when I woke up the youkai was standing over you," I said true-fully.

I looked around the room to see were the youkai came in from. I saw the door was cracked open. Mizuki all was makes sure to closer the door.

"Akari go to Haku and Koumyo's room," Mizuki said.

I walked out of the room not knowing that I might never see my father alive.

(Mizuki's POV)

I watched Akari leave the room. I walked out of the room and by habit closed the door. I walk down the hallway. Pass dad's office and stopping at the next door. I pull the door oped and this is what I see.

My dad was standing arms spread out covering mom, Kun, and Ryoma from a youkai.

"Genjo don't!" mom yelled.

Mom tried to move, but the only thing that happened was that her fingers twitched.

"Genjo! Don't do this to your self!" Mom yelled again.

Mom broke out into tiers.

Dad looked me into my eyes and whispered this, "You and your sister get the Seiten and Maten es. You scriptur get the Maten."

The youkai attacked dad hitting his hart with his claws. Dad fell to the ground with a loud thump. His blood got on mom, Kun, and Ryoma. The youkai jumped out the window. Then i could here 3 sets of footsteps coming towards me.

"Mizuki what hap-" Akari started to ask me when she saw dad in the puddle of blood.

"I'll go get Hak-" Akari started but mom cut her off with, "It's to late Akari. Mizuki what did your dad say?"

"He said, you and your sister get the Seiten and Maten scriptures. You get the Maten scripture." I said.

"Kun, Ryoma let's get you changed into some clean robes," Akari said.

Kun and Ryoma walked to Akari and Haku. The 4 of them walked down the hallway. Akari and Kun stopped at the 2ed door and, Ryoma and Haku stopped one more door down.

"Mizuki," Mom said.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"Go to the dresser and get your fathers scriptures," mom said.

I walked over to the dresser were dad had put his scriptures. They were on top.

(Akari's POV)

"Akari the sleeves are too long on me," Kun whined.

"Sorry, Kun, but that's the smallest set of robes we've got because some one decided that playing in the mud wold be fun," I said.

We left the room and headed back down to mom's room. When I opened the door Mizuki yelled, "Akari chech!"

I looked down at the item to find it was the Seiten scripture.

"Akari Sanzo that has a nice ring to it too," I heard mom whisper.

Ya, it did there are probably 2 reasons why he trained us. 1) we were his oldest children and 2) are names go with the scriptures.

"Hay! WE HEARD THERE WAS A YOUKAI ATTACK!" Kaito, Gojyo's son, yelled.

Kaito was Gojyo's only child. He stood at 4'9" and was only 6, and because of his father he had red eyes and heir. With in the past few years he had started to lurn from Hakkai all of his suplel attacks and stuff like that.

"Hay Akari what ha-" Gojyo started to ask when he saw what had happened.

"Hay, Gojyo can you handle the dead youkai in my room," Mizuki asked.

"Sure," He answered.

(Gojyo's POV)

I walked down the hallway and into Akari and Mizuki's room. I looked around the room. Soon I saw the dead youkai laying on the ground near Mizuki's futon. I picked it up and walked out of the temple. I threw it out of the temple and into the forest. I walked back up to the room.

"Hay, Kaito did Hakkai come with you?" Akari asked my son.

"Dame! I knew there was some thing that I forgot to do!" I yelled.

"I'll go get him!" Akari yelled.

"Ok, go get him," I said.

I watched as Akari left the room.

"Mizuki how hard did you hit that youkai?" I asked.

(Mizuki's POV)

"It helps were I hit him too," I said.

"Were?" Haku asked.

"Were it mannered," I stated.

I watched as all the guys flinched. A few min. latter Akari came back with Hakkai.

"So Sanz..Sanzo really is dead," Hakkai mumbled.

"Yes killed by a youkai," I mumbled.

Hakkai's legs gave out then and there.

"Killed by the very things he had killed for years," Hakkai mumbled. I now could see tears in this eyes.

"Hakkai unlike what happened long before the scriptures were not took," mom said.

+++Some were in Heaven=====

(Unknown POV)

"Well, well, Konzen your spirit is destined to wonder till it finds a new host body."

-Chap end-

If you want to you can guess who was spiking in Heaven. Fem Son Goku you can't.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

(Mizuki's POV)

When I woke up I found myself next to Kaito and Kun. I panicked for a second then remembered what happened last night. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Once in I looked into the mirror and saw the symbol that meant I was accepted as a Sanzo.

"Who killed the great and powerful Sanzo!" a monk yelled.

I quickly grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around my head. Then I walked out of the bathroom.

"A youkai," I stated.

"I don't believe you!" The monk yelled.

"Weather you do or not is your chose," I said.

"You killed HIM!" The monk yelled while pointing at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gojyo start to wake up.

Suddenly I herd Haku yell, "Sut the Fuck up Koumyo!"

Kaito and Koumyo both woke up at the fierce scream of my brother.

"One of you killed the grate Genjo Sanzo!" the monk yelled.

This yell woke only Ryoma.

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't kill him because he hand a family," Gojyo said.

"Then it was you!" the monk yelled.

This yell was probably the loudest yet because it woke the deeper sleepers. Which were Goku, Hakkai, and Rin leaving only my twin asleep.

Then a light came from the ceiling stopping above the only clean spot in the room. Next there was a sudden explosion of light. The light woke Akari.

The person had their back to me and the only thing I could tell about the person was that they had black wavy heir up in a pony tell.

"If I were you I would not blame Mizuki or any one else in this room. Because it was a youkai that killed him," the person said.

"Who the hell are you!" the monk yelled.

"I am the great and powerful Merciful Goddess1" the now confirmed woman yelled.

"I thought that you looked fermelure," Hakkai said.

"Now I shall take my leave," the Merciful Goddess said.

She left the same way she came.

"Hay mom weren't we gonna split dad's possessions today?" I asked.

"Yes," mom stated, "Mizuki you can have your fathers gun if you want."

I moved over to were dad had put his gun. I checked to see if it was loaded it was.

"Hay dad's gun is loaded," I said.

"Akari, Mizuki, Haku, Koumyo, Kun, Ryoma, Kaito, Gojyo, and Hakkai," Mom started, "Genjo, your father, attempted to kill himself a few months back. I barely stopped him."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Why?" Kun asked.

Mom answered with, "He was often very depressed, but never this bad.

"If you had told me I could have helped!" Hakkai yelled.

Mom shook her head and said, "Even if I had told you he wouldn't have took it."

"So he didn't want any treatment?" Hakkai asked.

"No, it was hard not to ask you for the meds, but when I told him that I was going he'd stop me."

"He's most likely been depressed stench before Mizuki and Akari's birth," Gojyo said.

"Why'd you say that?" Kun asked.

"When Genjo got the title of Sanzo he'd just seen the death of his master. When ever it rains he'll just sit there and if it rain long enough he wont eat," Gojyo said.

"Hay mom were not staying here right?" Haku asked.

"No we aren't," mom answered.

Mom shooed us away to get our stuff packed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not updating.

-Chap Start-

(Haku's POV)

Mom decided that we would live with Hakkai.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes Haku," mom asked.

"Me, Mizuki, Akari, Koumyo, and Kun, were wondering weather or not we could journey around the world. Hakkai even said that he would go with us," I answered.

"If Hakkai said that he would go with you I'm fine with it," mom said.

"Yes!" I herd my siblings yell form behind the wall.

"Go get packed!" I heard Hakkai yell.

(Goku's POV)

I watched Haku leave the room and Hakkai enter.

"I'm not surprise that you said yes Goku," Hakkai said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, you had Akari and Mizuki while on traveling. Gojyo said that his son could come with us. The only reason I'm telling you this is because Kaito is very good at healing," Hakkai told.

(Akari's POV)

I went up to mine and Mizuki's Room. I had very few positions: a few robes, my sutra, the gun that Hakkai gave me, my comb and toothbrush. That was it. I grabbed the bag that Hakkai had given us to bring our stuff here, and packed my bag.

"Akari, Mizuki you two know that because your the oldest of your siblings that you will have to watch over your siblings right?" Hakkai asked from the door way.

I turned to face Hakkai and so did Mizuki.

"Yep," we said at the same time.

"Hay Hakkai witch one of us was born first?" Mizuki asked.

"Your mother had to have a c-section so I couldn't really tell you," Hakkai answered.

Mizuki went back to packing, and so did I.

"Miz can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it Kari?" she asked.

"Miz why did you want to know which of us was born first?" I asked.

"I was wanting to know which of us the others can blame when this go wrong," Miz said.

"Miz well take the blame equally," I said.

Miz must have finished packing because she turned to the bath room to change into the red robes that were long enough to be considered a Sanzo's robes ,and a black turtle neck.. She wore the arm bands that went from the mid upper arm to the middle finger. Then she also wore brown woven sandals that were a little to big for her foot. Nether of us right now could bring our self's to were our scriptures just yet.

Once Miz came out of the bathroom I went in to change into dark blue robes that like my sister's were just long enough to be Sanzo's robes, and a black turtle neck. I also slid on the arm bands that my sister wore. Then I put on my sandals they were a little big on me.

(Haku's POV)

Me and Koumyo were packing our bags to leave for our travels. Koumyo was all ready to leave of our travels because he never unpacked.

He wore black Sanzo like robes, arm bands that went form his mid upper arms, a black turtle neck, and brown woven sandals. He disliked that Mizuki and Akari were the two to get the sutras and not us.

Right now my brother was laying on his bed. I herd foot steps coming from down the hall. Then the door opened to revile Hakkai.

"Hay Hakkai," I said.

Koumyo sat up and asked, "Hay Hakkai can you enplane why dad gave Mizuki and Akari the sutras?"

"Well, your dad never explained the exact reason for giving your sisters the sutras, but I believe that one reason that he gave them to your sisters is that they were the only children that he had for 10 years and that by the time that time he had all ready started to train the two of them," Hakkai explained.

"Oh, and don't go to the bathroom to change for a few minuets," Hakkai added.

"Why?" I asked.

"I say Mizuki go in there just a few seconds ago. Akari will most likely go in there next and Kun called going in there after Akari," Hakkai explained.

"K," I said.

I waited for a few minutes before I grabbed a outfit like that of my brothers. The only differences were that I wore black boots and a yellow robe. I headed down the hall to the bathroom. I saw mom and Kun leaving the bathroom.

(Kun's POV)

I grabbed the green robe, black turtle neck, and dark brown woven sandals. I then went to find mommy. I walked pass Miz going to the bathroom and Hakkai walking towards my elder brother's room.

"Tell Haku that I call the bathroom after Kari!" I yelled.

I found my mom setting in the living room.

"Mommy will you help me change?" I asked.

"Sure Kun," mommy said.

We headed back towards the bathroom. I saw Kari coming out of the bathroom. Me and mom went into the bathroom. I pulled off my robes and mommy helped me put on my green robes.

"Kun remember you can ask ether Akari or Mizuki to help you change," mommy said.

"I know," I said.

(Hakkai's POV)

It was just after lunch and we were about to leave.

"Every body have you stuff in the jeep!" I yelled to the kids.

"Yep!" Was what I herd.

"Then get in!" I yelled.

I got into the drivers seat, Mizuki sat next to me. Haku and Akari sat on the sides and Koumyo sat in the middle with Kun on his lap.

-End of Chap-

I have an update seclude on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm gonna get a new computer soon so there might be a little lag in my updates. I also have to get all my school work done and I have to make sure to practice for band too.

I don't own Saiyuki!

-chap stat-

(Hakkai's POV)

We had only been on the rode for 2 days, and had already been attacked.

Mizuki had only been able to practice once before the youkai attacked. I think Kougaiji might still blame us for what had happened with Nataku. Truly that was not the reason... Hopefully.

I watched as Mizuki hit down 3 of the youkai with 1 kick. Akari was holding her own up against 6 youkai. Kun was having some problems with the 4 youkai that had ganged up on her. Haku and Koumyo had split up and were helping with Kun and Akari.

Koumyo got hit with a long pole. He landed on the ground hard. I ran to him and pulled him from the fight.

Kaito had been sanding next to me entered the fight to pull Kun from the fight.

Once I put Koumyo down I herd Haku scream.

"Kaito stay here!" I yelled at the boy.

I moved thru the youkai crowd and hit the ones that got in my way. I grabbed Haku, and carried him from the fray.

I put Haku down in time to see Akari drop to the ground.

The next thing I knew Mizuki snapped. The power that had layed dormant in her veins for so long finally reviled it's self. The sutra that she had worn for the fist time today rolled up and came to me. Her heir turned from the blond to brown. Her nails lengthened.

I watched as she took down the whole grope of 30 youkai on her own. Then she turned to me. Then a light came from the sky.

"It's sad that you wont be able to stop any of them if they brake there limiters. Thou I hope that you can get some help of the sutras that the two of them hold," the Merciful Goddess said.

"Will they work for me?" I asked.

"Yes, but only because I have asked the court to allow you to use," the Merciful Goddess said before she left.

-The Next Day-

(Akari's POV)

I woke up on a crappy hotel futon. I sat up and looked around. Laying in the futon next to me is Kun, and on the other side was Haku. On the bed on the other side of the room layed Miz. I found Koumyo, and a empty bed on the other wall that had a window in it. There was a door a few steps from the end of my futon.

The door opened to revile Hakkai.

"Your awake Akari," Hakkai said.

"What happened after I was knocked out cold?" I asked.

"Well after you were knocked out cold Mizuki's power was unleashed. She took out all youkai on her own," Hakkai explained.

I stood and walked over to were Miz was laying. The only major difference was that she had a ring on her middle finger.

The ring was silver with a garnet stone in it.

"This is just a guess, but her limiter is the ring," I said.

"You're right," Hakkai said.

-3 Hours latter-

(Mizuki's POV)

I woke up in a hotel room. My back and head hurt. I turned my head to see Kaito setting next to the bed.

"Mizuki your awake!" Kaito yelled.

I turned my head back to look at the ceiling. I heard footsteps coming this way.

I saw Hakkai's left hand come over my left hand. He then put his right hand under my head. He helped me set up.

"How do you feel?" Hakkai asked.

"OK," I said. My voice was scratchy and it heart to talk.

I looked over to see Kari standing next to the bed and Kaito sanding next to her. Kun came into the room with a cup of water. Kun got Kaito to move so she could give me the cup. Hakkai took the cup form Kun and held it up, so I could take a sip of water form the cup.

I tried to move my arm, but I was way to exhausted to do so.

"So what happened last night?" I asked.

"After Akari was knocked out?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Your powers that you gained from your mother were unlocked. You took down about 30 youkai on your own," Hakkai explained.

"Hay Hakkai I got Mizuki some food," Haku said.

Haku and Koumyo came into the room with 2 plats of food. They came over and Haku handed his plat to Hakkai.

"Hay Hakkai do you know why the youkai attacked last night?" Koumyo asked.

"No I don't," Hakkai answered.

(Akari's POV)

"I'm going to go walk around," I told Hakkai.

"OK," Hakkai answered.

Hakkai was busy feeding my twin.

I walked out of the room and walked to the steps. As I went down them I saw a youkai. He had long reddish heir and eyes. He wore a red vest and a plan pants. He wore ear rings that looked like they were made out of gold.

What Do you what!?" I asked/yelled.

"I what to talk to Cho Hakkai," the youkai said calmly.

"Answer 2 questions then. 1 who in the fucking world are you, and what do you want with Hakkai?"  
I asked.

"First my name is Kougaiji the King of the Youkai. 2ed I'm an old friend of Hakkai's," Kougaiji said.

-End Chap-

Love this chapter because Mizuki gets to show off her strong ass other side, and that this is the start of the true story.

Did you know that I did not intend to add Kougaiji this early on?


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm sorry that I have yet to update Edward Elric is a Girl. That will be updated when I'd normally update it.

I only ever own Saiyuki in my dreams.

-Chapter Start-

(Hakkai's POV)

"The King of the Youkai!" I herd Akari yell from the hall.

I put down the plat of food that I was holding.

"You might want to see what Kari is yelling about," Mizuki said.

"I guess I will," I said.

I stood and walked to the door. I was about to open the door when Akari came running in. Then I saw a flash of reddish heir. I walked out of the door and closed it behind me.

"Hakkai it's good to see you again," a voice said from beside me.

I turned to see Kougaiji.

"I thought that I herd Akari yell, The King of the Youkai," I said.

"Yes well she did wonder who I am," Kougaiji said.

"Yes, well be glad that she's was unarmed," I said.

"She looked some what like Goku, and Sanzo," Kougaiji stated.

"Well that would be that Akari is their child," I said.

Kougaiji who had been standing up ageist the wall, turned to face me his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"What in the fuckn' world?!" Kougaiji yelled.

"Ya, well there of 6 of them running around. 5 of them are here with us. Akari, and Mizuki are the 2 oldest at there is Koumyo, and Haku both of them are 7. The last 2 are Kun ans Ryoma. Both of them are only 5. Only Kun is with us," I said.

"What so there are 6 potential hazards running around?" Kougaiji asked.

"Yes well only 2 of them we know for sure have the powers," I said.

"Which 2?" Kougaiji asked.

"Mizuki, who only unlocked her powers yesterday and Kun. Kun thought we have all was known about her having those powers," I said.

I herd the door creak open. I turned to see Mizuki.

"Mizuki do you think you should be standing right now?" I asked.

"If you're questing my well being then you're asking to be shot in the head," Mizuki said.

"Well if you demand to be out here then at least close the door," I said.

Mizuki closed the door. Then she leaned up against it.

"Why did you come out here?" Kougaiji asked.

"Well unless you want, Kari out here gun fully loaded. I would want me to stay here if I were you," Mizuki said.

"OK you can stay," I said.

(Kougaiji's POV)

I looked over at Mizuki. Mizuki had light blond heir,like Sanzo had, along with those purple eyes that could pierce the soul. She wore a black turtle neck tank, and jeans.

"She takes her traits mostly from her father," Hakkai whispered to me.

"That I can tell," I whispered back.

"May I ask, why are you even here?" Mizuki asked.

"Well lets get to that. The main reason why I'm here is to worn you Hakkai. Some of the youkai are trying to revive my father. Creating another minus wave," I said.

"Dame! My question is how did they get to your father's body?" Hakkai asked.

"Not real sure. All I know is that one night I found myself fling though the air. Lets just say that it hurt when I hit the ground from6 stories up," I said.

"I'm sure," Hakkai said.

"So did you come to worn us that there will be more attacks like the one yesterday?" Mizuki asked.

"Well yes, I did. But I have one question, were is Sanzo?" I asked.

"Dead," Mizuki said.

"Please don't tell me that they got hold of the sutras," I pleaded.

"Nope," Mizuki said.

I looked over at the girl. She held one of the 2 sutras that Sanzo once held.

"Then your the next Sanzo?" I asked.

"Me and Akari, are the next 2 Sanzos," Mizuki said.

"Kun give the sutra back to me!" I herd some one yell.

"No way Akari! Your going to try to kill the person who came to meet Hakkai!" some one else yelled.

"Well Miz is not gonna!" the 1st person yelled.

Mizuki opened the door, and yelled, "Shut the fuck up unless you what to be shot in the head!"

-Chap end-


	6. Chapter 6

I think that this chapter was fut, but hard to wright.

I only on Sanzo's kids.

-Chap start-

(Mizuki's POV)

I opened the door to see Kari chasing Kun.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"But she took my sutra!" Kari yelled.

Kun made a face at my twin.

"Kun bring it here please," I said.

Kun brought the sutra over to me. When she handed me the sutra Kari yell, "But sis you can't do that!"

I glared at her and said, "Try and stop me."

Before Kari could do anything to me I closed the door. I then sat down ageist the door.

-Latter That Night-

(Hakkai's POV)

Me and Kougaiji decided that we'd head to the local bar, and get something to drink. When we walked into the bar we saw a man that looked like Sanzo. We walked over to were the man was sitting for the only empty sets were there.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," the man said.

The bartender came over to us.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked.

"Your strongest," I said.

"Whiskey," Kougaiji said.

The bartender left to get our drinks.

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say your not from around here," the man said.

"No, I'm traveling with some of my friends kids," I said.

"I came here to worn him about some thing," Kougaiji said.

"So, why are," he started and pointed at me, "you traveling with you friends kids? Then what did you come to worn him about?"

"Well, the resin for me traveling with the kids is because these 5 kids grew up in a temple, and have yet to see the world," I said.

"Not telling," Kougaiji said.

The bartender came back with our drinks. He put them down on the table and left.

"Why did the kids leave the temple?" the man asked.

"Well, they were disliked by all the monks there," I said.

"There has to be another reason," the man said.

"There father was murdered. They left the temple for that reason," I said.

The man fell to the floor holding his head. He looked like he was having a very painful flashback.

"Is he going to be OK?" Kougaiji asked.

"Not sure," I mumbled.

The man's eyes opened to revile that his eyes had turned from brown to purple.

"Hakkai is that you?" the man asked.

The voice was so close to Sanzo's that it scared me.

"Sanzo?" I asked.

"Yes," Sanzo answered.

"How in the world did this happen?" Kougaiji asked.

Sanzo sat up and said, "The Merciful Goddess forced me into this body."

I gulped down my drink.

"I guess that you want to see the others," I said.

"Yes," Sanzo answered.

"One question, what are we to call you?" Kougaiji asked.

"Kouryuu," Sanzo said.

"Why that?" I asked.

"It was the name that my master first gave me," I said.


End file.
